(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article support system and, more particularly, to an improved air table.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is old in the art to use work tables that utilize pressurized air blown through holes in the table surface to move articles therealong, as in the garment industry with spreads of cloth. The blown air floats the cloth above the table surface, the cloth being piled on the table from a few ply to as many as 200 ply and in spread lengths of from 2 or 3 yards to as many as 20 to 30 yards. The spreads are floated to wherever required which is usually to the automatic cutting machines.
Normally, high volume low pressure air is applied simultaneously through all of the holes along the entire length of the table in order to accomplish this float, thereby requiring several air blowers with an attendant large amount of power consumption. The old tables are, therefore, inefficient and expensive.